Dont You Know The Rules?
by DramaticTendencies
Summary: Poems about lost love and broken relationships , I really cant do summaries , Pretty Please Review with Misto on Top, reviews would be nice too...x
1. Macavity & Demeter

Don't You Know the Rules?

So , my first ever poem , I think it's a poem , I mean , it doesn't rhyme , but do poems have to rhyme , I hope they don't because if they do I'm going to have to take this of Fanfiction , anywho , here it is, the poem….

* * *

Don't you know the rules?

We pass each other in the junkyard.

We make eye contact.

A few seconds later we both look back.

We Laugh

We Talk.

We Fall In Love

Happily Ever After

But You Will Never Look Back.

You don't know the rules.

...

Don't you know the rules?

You're supposed to love me not him.

Life didn't intend for you to love my brother

Live together

Love together

Forever.

But You Will Never Love Me

You don't know the rules.

...

Don't you know the rules?

Hiding with him.

Won't make me stop.

I can't stop.

I'll do anything to be with you.

Even if it means hurting the people the people you love the most.

You're mine.

Not his.

But you will never truly be mine.

You don't know the rules.

**. . . . .**

_Don't you know the rules?_

_We pass each other in the street._

_We make eye contact._

_I flinch and hide away in my mental imprisonment._

_My metaphorical cage of hurt and deceit._

_I think if I shy away._

_You won't try it again_

_But you do._

_You will never stop._

_You don't know the rules._

_..._

_Don't you know the rules?_

_You aren't supposed to hurt your mate_

_The one you love._

_Their heart is yours._

_You heart is theirs._

_You're supposed to protect them from danger._

_Not put them in it._

_But you do endanger me._

_You will never stop._

_You don't know the rules._

_..._

_Don't you know the rules?_

_Love isn't a game._

_You can't pick and choose the characters_

_And when you want to play._

_Love is real._

_Love is life._

_But you stole that from me._

_You will never get me back._

_You don't know the rules._

* * *

So what do you think, this poem is a first for me in a lot of things.

First Poem

2. My first serious fanfic (It's meant to be serious, sorry if it doesn't seem serious.)

3. My first MacavityxDemeter fic.

4. My first story that doesn't involve, include or mention Tugger.

Anywho, please review, first person to review gets a cookie!

(And if the poem did'nt make sense , the noraml wiritng is Macavity and the italics is Demeter)

TLP

x


	2. O? & O?

**Hey! I thought I'd do another poem, but for a different couple, a cookie for anyone who can guess the couple …oh yeah and if anyone has any suggestions about other couples I should do, just say in a review…Okay, here goes**.

_Don't you know the rules?_

_You are meant to be faithful._

_Stay true to your mate._

_Not run off with the first queen that comes up to you._

_But you will never be faithful._

_You don't know the rules._

…

_Don't you know the rules?_

_If you truly loved me _

_You wouldn't act like this_

_You would try harder_

_Not give in the first time our love is tested _

_But you will always give in_

_You don't know the rules._

…

_Don't you know the rules?_

_You're not the only one who has problems._

_We all have our own trials and tribulations_

_But when problems arise _

_You never want to face them_

_Can't you just be unabashed of me for once?_

_But you will always be ashamed of our relationship_

_You don't know the rules._

……………

Don't you know the rules?

You're meant to understand.

How hard it is for me.

Temptations lurking around every corner

Being propositioned every waking minute

You know I have no self control.

Can't you just...Understand me?

But you will never understand

You don't know the rules.

…

Don't you know the rules?

You're meant to support me

You knew I had troubles from the start.

It's an addiction

An irrevocable craving.

Deep and irreversible.

You're supposed to help me.

But you will ever help me

You don't know the rules.

…

Don't you know the rules?

Love can be expressed in all kinds of ways.

Just because I'm not blatant

Doesn't mean I don't love you.

I adore you.

With every fragment of my heart.

Not a day goes by

When I don't think about you

I miss your touch

Your scent

Your smile

Your everything

I wish you would just…

Trust me

But you will never trust me

You don't know the rules.

**Soooo, have you worked out the couple, if you know me, its not that hard to guess, Pleeease Review…=]**


End file.
